winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Winx Club - Episode 216/4Kids Script
The Fourth Witch Scene: Palladium's Class Flora: And for our field research project we'd like to study Earth - a planet that's closed off to the magical dimension! Palladium: And what about Earth that you propose to study? *Flora reads off her notes.* Flora: The purpose of our report will be on Halloween, a holiday- Palladium: Don't read. Why don't you tell us about it in your own words? Flora: There's this holiday called "Halloween" and it's a celebration of all things spooky. Bloom: *whispers to Layla* We got invited to the coolest Halloween party in Gardenia. Flora: *in the background* This holiday on Earth is interesting- Layla: *whispers back* Awesome! Flora: *continues her report* because it happens to be a non-magical culture but it still celebrates magic. Bloom: *whispers* I got the invite this morning. Flora: There aren't any fairies or witches on Earth, however once a year- Layla: *whispers to Stella* Hey, if we get to go to Earth, there's this totally sweet party we got invited to! Flora: *in the background* people can dress up like our respective magical beings. Tecna: We'd like to examine the most important Halloween traditions- Stella: *whispers to Musa* We got invited to a party on Earth and Bloom says they'll have a fabulous deejay! Tecna: *in the background* this should helps us understand how Earth feels about magic. Bloom: For example: on planet Earth, people are not in tune with the idea of magic- Musa: *whispers to Flora* We got invited to a costume party in Gardenia and there's gonna be dancing. Layla: A Halloween tradition is to carve a pumpkin and put a candle inside to create what is known as a "jack-o-lantern." Palladium: Hmm. Stella: That's just one example! Halloween is like ripe with all sorts of magical slash sociological- Flora: *whispers to Tecna* I hope our project's approved 'cause we got invited to the biggest Halloween party in Gardenia! *Tecna gasps in excitement.* Tecna: A big Halloween party?! Yippee! Palladium: Wait. I must say that a costume party with a deejay and dancing sounds like the perfect setting for your research project. *Flora giggles.* Scene: Alfea Courtyard *Jolly flies in a card and lands in front of Livy.* Livy: *joyfully* Jolly! *Jolly appears and dusts herself.* Livy: I missed you soo much! Jolly: Hey, little sister! *The two share a hug.* Jolly: How are things going here? Livy: Why don't I fix you a nice cup of tea and we'll catch up. Jolly: Oh, I do so love tea! *Livy walks inside.* Livy: Then come and have some. Jolly: But the thing is... Um. Well, there's darkness around you... *Livy looks up and sees nothing.* *Livy walks towards her sister and starts to pull on her arm.* Livy: Why don't we skip the all the fortune telling and have a nice little cup- hm? Jolly: Ah! No! *Jolly takes her arm away.* Jolly: I have to do your reading Livy and I have to do it right away! Scene: A Dark Place Jolly: Show me the future, magical cards! *Jolly conjures up three cards.* *She looks at them with intensity.* Jolly: Hmm... The travelers. Someone's about to embark on a journey. *She gasps and looks up.* Jolly: Oh no! The antelope always mean "fear is coming"! *Jolly looks at the last card and gasps again.* Jolly: The three faceless girls? They're the messengers of doom! Nobody should travel! *She proceeds to walks out of the dark place.* Jolly: Whoever travels will face grave danger and unbearable fear! Scene: A Forest Stella: Okay, girls. Bon voyage! *Stella teleports them with her scepter.* Bloom: Thanks for the prophecy Jolly and I promise we'll be careful. But, we're still going! So, if you guys still wanna come along just follow me! Livy: Okay, we'll ride your magical dust trail! Bloom: Right, let's get going then! Transport us back homeus! Pixies: ...Followus. Scene: Gardenia *The Winx walk through town.* Citizen 1: Great costume dude! Stella: So, Bloom, who's this friend of yours that's having a party? *Bloom laughs slightly.* Bloom: She's not really what I would call a friend, in fact, she never really liked me. But she invited me, so she must've changed! Fortune Teller: Readings. Readings! My magical cards will reveal your future! Jolly: Impostor! *A dog starts parking at Tune and Chatta.* Tune: That's so rude. Old man: You are seeing things again. Come on Skip, there's nothing there. Flora: What costumes are we gonna get? Bloom: This party's all about the costumes, so we have to come up with something good. Stella: Well, I have an idea! *Car horn honks.* The Winx: Huh? *A car stops in front of them, Mitzi and her friend in tow.* The Winx and Pixies: Huh? Mitzi: I saw you RSVP. Bloom: What's up Mitzi? Mitzi: Since when do you have an entourage? *Bloom exasperatedly laughs.* Bloom: These are my friends from school. *The girls give a weak, unimpressed greeting towards Mitzi.* Mitzi: I know you all go to reform school but try to dress nice tonight. Hmph! *Mitzi snaps her fingers.* *Her chauffeur starts driving again.* Stella: That is your friend? Tecna: Her attitude stinks as much as her perfume! Bloom: That's her. I was sure she had changed but I guess could've been wrong! Lockette: Well, I think she's really mean! Bloom: I think we should give Mitzi another chance! Lockette: ...Okay... Hm... Scene: At the Party's Destination *Outside, the girls are walking towards the house where the party is being held.* *Lockette is flying and a jack-o-lantern startles her.* Stella: Frankly, if I'd known we'd be hiking for mud, I'd have chosen different footwear! *Bloom looks at her map.* Bloom: We're almost there, Stella! *They walk past a cat.* Flora: Look at that cat! Cat: *huskily* Welcome guests... *Flora quickly turns around.* Flora: What?! Cat: *huskily* Welcome guests... Flora: Hey, I think that cat just spoke to me. Tecna: It's one of those Earth novelty items, make a note of it for our report! Jolly: *panicky* It's a full moon! Just like the last card showed! Livy: Jolly, it's probably just a coincidence. *Jolly and Livy shriek a little.* *A jack-o-lantern is in front of them.* Jolly: I thought that was our pet Pumpkin! It looks just like little muffin! *They arrive at the place of the party and stand in front of the gate.* Bloom: Here we are! Mitzi rented this whole house just for her party! Tecna: This is very interesting! According to Jolly, the cards showed an iron gate. Layla: Hey, lots of places have iron gates. *A ghostly howling is heard.* Tune: I heard something! *Digit looks around.* Digit: You know what? *Digit sees a small speaker and points at it.* Digit: I think it came from right there! *A different sound is heard in another direction.* Digit: Then maybe not! *Lockette, Digit and Chatta look towards where the sound is coming from.* Ghostly woman: *hauntingly* We're going to get you... Digit: Now, that was creepy! Lockette: Wait for me Bloom! *The three pixies flies to catch up with the others.* Scene: House Front *Bloom grabs hold of the old fashioned door knocker.* *They look up and see the roof crumbling.* Tecna: This house is falling apart! Bloom: Sure is. *Bloom opens the door and jack-o-lantern suddenly drops in front of them.* *They gasps from being started. Then make a relief sigh.* *A maid appears and puts the jack-o-lantern back.* Maid: Who are you? Bloom: I'm Bloom, and I RSVP-ed for me plus five guests. Maid: You can come in. Scene: Party Hall *The maid shows them inside and the Winx and Pixies follow.* Musa: What's your name? Maid: Mitzi said I can't socialize with the guests. *The maid walks further.* Musa: Okay...? *The maid shows them the party hall.* Maid: Girls. *They take in the sight of the party.* Jolly: Something bad happened in this house! I can feel it! *They step further into the hall.* Tune: Upon arriving at a party, you must greet the hostess. Chatta: And then, check for cute boys! Layla: I don't see any... Male Party goer 1: Hallo! You look very familiar, have I seen you before at one of our school plays? Layla: I don't go to school here... I kinda go to boarding school. Male Party goer 1: You should meet Al! She's just got kicked out of boarding school! Al: Aren't these the girls that go to reform school? Bloom: Wait. What did you just say?? Al: Don't take offense, truth is I would probably be in reform school too if my father wasn't rich, famous and connected. Bloom: Mitzi! Emcee: Ladies and gentlemen: Mitzi! *Mitzi walks down the stairs, elegantly.* Mitzi: Hit the music! *Rap music begins to play.* Female Party goer 1: Oh, wow! I didn't Mitzi was into rap. Mitzi: Ugh! *She looks down the stairs to see who was manning the music.* Deejay: What's up Mitzi? *Mitzi walks down angrily towards the deejay.* Mitzi: *annoyed* You ruined my entrance! You were supposed to play my signature song! It's "The Most Beautiful Girl in the World"!? *She points at the deejay.* Mitzi: *rudely* You fool! *Mitzi walks over to Bloom and Layla.* Mitzi: *sarcastically* Bloom. I'm so glad that you came! *She twirls to show off her dress.* Mitzi: Hm. You like?? Bloom: What're suppose to be exactly? Mitzi: Duh! I'm the goth supermodel from the future! Ha, I don't know what you're suppose to be but those are THE most boring costumes I've ever seen! *Bloom and Layla look down on their black long robes.* Bloom: Huh. Mitzi: Actually, I have an idea. I'd like you to stand next to me all night, 'cause those lame-o outfits will make mine look extra hot! Stella: *sarcastically* We'd be honored to stand next to you! Mitzi: Well, of course you would! *Mitzi gasps.* *The Winx reveal their fairy "costumes". *Mitzi gasps loudly, shocked at how beautiful their costumes are.* The Winx: Mm-hm. *The Male Party goer who spoke to Layla are amazed by their costumes. Al irritable elbows him hard.* Frankenstein Female Party goer: I love your outfits! Where did you get them? Flora: Um... Online? *A female party goer consults Stella.* Female Party goer 1: I'm the president of our school fashion club and I'd love for you to join! Skeleton Female Party goer: You've inspired me! I'm totally gonna be a fairy next Halloween! *Mitzi stands aside, arms folded and irritated. A female friend of hers with a blue mask approaches her.* Blue mask Friend: Personally, I think they look tacky in those outfits. Mitzi: *angrily* Shut up! Their costumes are gorgeous but I'll still make sure their miserable before the night's over! *Mitzi nasally cackles.* Scene: Another Room of the House *Jolly performs another reading.* *Jolly, hums and summons her cards again.* Jolly: I'm going to show you your future now pumpkin! *Jolly makes the cards fly in a circle above them. She casts one to come down - a pumpkin card reveals itself.* Jolly: I see a soulmate. For you! You're gonna fall in love! *She commands another card to come down.* *Jolly looks up.* Jolly: Huh? This doesn't look good! This card says: the three messengers of doom will arrive! *The final card comes down, put lands face down.* *Jolly picks it up and looks at it.* Jolly: It's the forest. Something bad's gonna happen in the dark forest! *She quickly slams down the card, face down.* Jolly: We need to get outta this place, right now! Tune: That would be against party etiquette! Scene: Pool Table Room *Mitzi speaks to her maid.* Mitzi: Make sure Bloom gets one, I'll be watching. *The maid walks towards Bloom and Flora.* Bloom: Hey, Flora! Guy. Twelve o'clock! He's seriously checking you out! Flora: He's kinda weird but cute. Bloom: Why don't I get him to ask you to dance? *Bloom walks towards the man.* Flora: No, wait! *Flora covers her face with a hand, embarrassed.* Bloom: Hey, how's it goin'? ... My friend would like to dance with you! Mysterious Man: I don't dance. Bloom: Oh, are you sure? *The maid offers Bloom a drink.* Maid: Thirsty? Try this, it's cherry soda. *Mitzi turns around, and has a smirk on her face.* Flora: I love cherry soda! *Flora grabs a glass.* Flora: Thanks! *Bloom grabs two glasses and tries to offer one to the man.* Mysterious Man: Waay to many carbs. Bloom: Huh? Flora: Bloom, remember we have to go do that thing? Bloom: Oh yeah, that's right we have that thing that we have to do. Flora: It was really nice meeting you but we really have to go do that thing! *Flora and Bloom moves to another part of the room.* Flora: You wanna circulate? Bloom: Yeah, let's mingle! *Mitzi quietly walks over to Bloom with a plotting smirk, she giggles.* *Bloom and Flora laugh together.* *Mitzi then walks pass Bloom and pulls on Bloom's wing, causing her to drop the extra glass, and the other glass to spill on her dress.* Mitzi: *unapologetic tone* I'm sorry, that's gonna stain! Permanently. *Bloom grunts and Mitzi giggles away.* *Bloom then uses magic to remove the stay and put the spilled drink back into her glass.* Bloom: *cheerfully* Mitzi! Don't worry about it, the stain came right out! Mitzi: *shocked* Huh?! Scene: Entrance Gate Three girls: *hauntingly* Where's... our... sister...?! We want our sister!! Scene: Entrance Hallway Jolly: *shaken* I don't like this place! You've all had your fun, so can we PLEASE get out of here now?! Musa: Chillax Jolly, we'll leave soon enough but we're getting great info here! You know, for the report. *From a distance Mitzi sees Musa, seemingly talking to herself.* *She addresses a party goer about this.* Mitzi: Look! She's talking to herself! I am so not surprised Bloom has psycho friends. Jolly: I don't trust this girl Mitzi; she wears too much perfume! Musa: I can smell it from here. Scene: Staircase *Tecna is sitting on the stairs, while Digit is hovering next to her.* *Tecna notices a crack on the wall.* Tecna: Have you noticed all the cracked walls in this house, Digit? Digit: I sure have. What I find odd is that the crack comes out of that picture. *The picture is of three faceless girls.* Tecna: Three faceless girls! Digit: It's just like Jolly's card! Tecna: Let's find Bloom! *The two rushes to find the others.* Scene: Another Room of the House *All the girls and pixies gather.* Bloom: It doesn't look exactly like the card. So, it could be a coincidence... *Layla points at the a picture of the house and a crack.* Layla: It looks like there's another crack originating from that picture as well. Tecna: Hey, look at that! It's got some kind of writing on it! *Tecna reads out loud what the picture says.* Tecna: It says: "The house was built by these sisters who lived her together. The house fell apart and they had to rebuild it but every time they did it would just fall apart again. They didn't know why it'd happen and there was nothing they could do to spot it." It sounds like an evil haunting spell, if you ask me. Maid: Bloom! Quick, Mitzi needs you upstairs right away! Scene: Mitzi's Room *Mitzi is laying on her bed, screaming hysterically.* Bloom: What happened?? Mitzi: I'm so scared! I saw three old ghosts! Bloom: What?! *Mitzi points at the broken mirror.* Mitzi: That mirror broke right as they appeared! Al: There were three of them and they looked a lot like the sisters that used to live in this house. *Al picks up a newspaper.* Al: It's all in here. It says that on this day a hundred years ago the shrieff tried to move all four sisters out of the house. Flora: Four sisters? Al: Yes. But it didn't happen the way it was suppose to, 'cause the littlest sister, the fourth one, never left the house. And she was never seen again... Bloom: What happened? Mitzi: Nobody knows for sure, but they say that her ghost is still here and that her three sisters come looking for her on every Halloween! Al: When a mirror breaks, it means they're here! *Mitzi starts crying.* Mitzi: And that's when the bad stuff starts to happen! *Mitzi starts weeping.* Layla: Wait, what kind of bad stuff? Al: They pick someone out and they make then disappear forever. *Stella, Musa and Flora gasps in fear.* Al: The little sister is the one who doesn't, she takes the first person who looks her in the eye. Mitzi: I know that I haven't been that nice to you but I need your help, you can't let the little sister come in here! Bloom: Don't worry Mitzi, we'll protect you! *Bloom hugs Mitzi to comfort her.* Scene: Party Hall *The Winx walk back downstairs and the guests are running in panicking as well.* *A mirror has been shattered.* *Bloom approaches a man wearing Darth Vader costume.* Bloom: Hey. When did that mirror break? Were you here? Darth Vader Party goer: *electronically* Nno. Bloom: It probably broke when were all upstairs! Layla: It's not the only one! *All the mirrors have been shattered.* Mitzi: *A female party goer grabs Bloom on the arm and tells her in fear.* Female Party goer 1: All the mirrors here broke all at once! It must means that the three sisters have arrived! Skeleton Female Party goer: I read that when they're about to take revenge, the little sister appears in their portrait. *Tecna points at the said portrait.* Tecna: The portrait's over there! *The fourth sister appears on the portrait.* *Everyone shrieks in fear.* Bloom: Okay, everyone! Stay in the house! Girls follow me! *Bloom leads the Winx outside.* *After they head outside, the maid appears and has a satisfied grin.* Scene: Outside the House *The Winx are walking around, investigating.* Bloom: If we find her, don't look at her. Layla: What if she just appears in front of us?? *Suddenly, there is a light.* *Layla shrieks.* *The light turns off and it was just a jack-o-lantern with Stella using magic on it.* Stella: I think motion turns it on. Isn't it the cutest thing? *Stella plays with it a little while Aisha walks off not amused.* Musa: It is cute, we'll have to remember that for our report. For now, let's go find these ghosts. *Haunting howls begin to echo.* *Stella gasps and looks towards something.* Stella: Hold on girls! *Layla, Tecna and Bloom stop walking and turn around.* *Stella points at a shadow-like person.* Stella: There's someone over there! *Stella cautiously walks towards it.* Flora: Is it her? Stella? *As she approaches it, she sees it is just a rake.* *Stella screams.* Stella: *loudly* False alarm! *Tecna and Bloom sigh in relief.* Stella: It's just a little ol' garden rack. No- Huh? *Stella drops the rack and a ghost appears before her.* Ghost: Where's our sister?! *Stella starts backing away.* Stella: I... Don't know! Ghost: We want our little sister! *The other ghosts appears and corners the Winx.* Ghosts: *hauntingly* Where is she? Scene: Party Hall Unknown Male Party goer 1: So that's really Courtney, Audrey and Brittney out there? Unknown Male Party goer 2: Yeah! *Everyone is laughing at the Winx.* Unknown Female Party goer 1: They really fell for it! Unknown Female Party goer 2: I love the part where the portrait lite up! *Mitzi laughs along too but then stops.* Mitzi: People! *Everyone stops laughing and listen to Mitzi.* Mitzi: Everyone grab a pumpkin and get ready for part two, you'll provide the ambiance while I scare them out of their pretty little boots! Ah-ha-ha-ha-haa! Scene: Outside The Three Ghosts: *hauntingly* Where's our... sister?? *The Winx continue backing up.* *Bloom points at a different direction.* Bloom: This way! *They move to a different part of the yard, with the three ghosts following them.* Layla: They're so creepy! Stella: They could use some make-up! *The ghosts continue to hauntingly moan.* Layla: Why are those pumpkins floating in the air? *Two party guests appear behind some graves, unseen by the Winx.* *Another part of the yard.* *Mitzi is suiting up as the little sister, with the help of Al.* Mitzi: Alright! Masked Party goer: Go, get 'em! Mitzi: Ah-ha-ha-ha- I mean- *Mitzi starts her haunting moan.* The Three Ghosts: Our little sister is coming! *Mitzi continues her haunting moans, walks over and gets hit by the rake Stella dropped earlier and falls.* Tecna: She shows up, whatever you do, don't look at her! Ghost: It's our little sister! She is here! *The Winx turn around.* Mitzi: Looook at meeee! Stella: Mitzi! Bloom and Tecna: Mitzi?? Mitzi: Ugh! *The other three "ghosts" unmasks themselves, looking grumpy.* Stella: You could smell her perfume a mile away! She wears way too much fragrance! Big faux pas. *Mitzi removes her mask.* Mitzi: *irritated* Faux pas you, loser! '''Stella: You know, you should thank me for telling you! Mitzi: Whatever! We gotchu! You were terrified! *Mitzi starts laughing, so do Courtney, Audrey and Brittney, and Mitzi's blue masked friend and Frankenstein party goer.* Mitzi: *chuckles* Bloom and her little baby friends are scared of ghosts! *Mitzi laughs louder.* *Bloom looks up and notices something.* Bloom: Mitzi... Mitzi: You're so pathetic, the only reason I invited you was to prank you! *While Mitzi is talking and laughing, a floating ghost appears behind Mitzi.* *Stella points at the floating ghost.* Stella: Hey! Isn't that fourth sister? *Courtney, Audrey and Brittney shake in fear and flee.* *Mitzi turns around.* Mitzi: Hm? *The "fourth sister" raises her arms and makings the signature ghost sounds.* *Mitzi goes wide eyed.* Mitzi: Oh my gosh! *Mitzi faints.* Blue Masked Friend: That's really her! I don't want her to get me! Ah! *She drops the pumpkin and flees as well.* *Then there's giggle.* The Winx: Huh? *They look up and the Pixies reveal themselves under the costume.* The Pixies: Ha-ha! Tune: Well, I believe we have redefined the term "loser". Jolly: We have also learned that even though planet Earth may not be magical, they do have witches! Amore: They just call them 'Mitzis'! *Everyone starts laughing.* Scene: Party Hall *Music starts again.* *Layla, Tecna and Bloom are in the middle of the dance floor.* Bloom: Come on girls, let's do the pumpkin bogey! *The three of them start to dance.* *Everyone else joins in on the dance.* *Flora talks to the Mysterious guy from earlier.* Flora: I'm sure you're a better dancer than you think! Just feel the music! *The man smiles.* *Bloom is having fun dancing with one of the party goers when a small guy with a yellow hoodie and big glasses walks over.* Yellow Hoodie Guy: Hey! *They accidentally bump into him and he falls.* *Layla is dancing with the Frankenstein girl until the guy who first spoke to her pulls the Frankenstein girl away to dance with Layla.* Mitzi:*angry* I cannot believe that Bloom and her friends are the hit at my party!! Darth Vader Guy: They're awesome!! *Elsewhere, Lockette and Digit are bouncing on a pumpkin.* *Digit flies off while Lockette continues bouncing.* *The pumpkin breaks and reveals Jolly inside.* Chatta: Don't worry little pumpkin! We'll put you back together! Category:Season 2 (Winx Club) Category:Season 2 Scripts (Winx Club) Category:4Kids Category:4Kids Scripts Category:Winx Club Category:Scripts Category:Winx Club Scripts